Magically Forbidden
by Cieru-Michaan
Summary: AU. Magic is not known by the mortals. Magic is well-known by the Lords, Earls, Kings and Queens. But there are some kingdoms who hated magician for some reason. That is to say the Echizen's Kingdom...


**Magically Forbidden**

**Summary:** AU. Magic is not known by the mortals. Magic is well-known by the Lords, Earls, Kings and Queens. But there are some kingdoms who hated magician for some reason. That is to say the Echizen's Kingdom…

* * *

_One day when the prince was playing around the garden when suddenly a suspicious man wearing a well-worn cloak and had a pointy hat. "Kid, do you believe in magic?" he asked. Looking at the man the prince replied; "No, my mom and dad said they're evil." "Really? Well then, let's play a game. If you win I'll leave you alone, but if you lose…"_

* * *

"Ryoma, why are you spacing out for? Quickly eat up before the meal is cold." As the sound of his mother; the queen, he began eating his meal. He would always take a glance to the empty side beside his mother in front of him.  
_'It would have been better if he's here.'_

The sound of horse galloping was heard outside the mansion. Then the mansion's enormous door burst open as two men came running to the prince. "Echizen! Hurry up! You're late… again." The one with red-haired named Kikumaru Eiji guy was hugging Ryoma's neck while jumping up and down. The other man with black porcupine hair named Takeshi Momoshiro gave the prince a head-lock.

"Let go if me Momo-senpai!" he let him go and then the two men stared sternly him waiting for his answer.

"I was in the process of mending a wounded horse when you came barged in." he said stoically.

"Liar! There is not a single horse here!"

"It just happens to pass by the front house."

"And then again you were eating just now. How in the world would you be outside? Huh! Or do you have some kind of magi-" Eiji quickly covered Momo's mouth before he could verbalizing the word. The prince who had a sharp hearing looked sternly and darkly at Momo. The surroundings suddenly became darker and darker. Until…

"Ryoma, didn't you said that you want to go out with your friends?" His mother saved the day!

"They're not my friends." With that he walked away outside the mansion. Followed by Momo, who just got a big smack on the head by Eiji. "Are you looking for a death wish?! Saying something like magic and stuffs that related to magic. You do well know that he hates it. He really, really HATES it. Now he's mad. Let's just hope he won't let us do anything like last week." Eiji whispered loud enough for Momo to hear only. Momo gulped when he remembered the day that Ryoma was mad when he heard that Momo said that he was like a magician. He suddenly grabbed a stick in one hand and a pebble big enough to leave a mark on the face for a long time. Using the stick as a racket and the pebble at the ball he aimed for Momo's face. He did it for several times until Momo passed out.

As they were walking in the woods all of a sudden Ryoma's eyes became heavier and everything seemed too blurred. Then everything was dark. Ryoma just passed out.

* * *

_"Hey you! Wanna play?" yelled a five year-old boy._

_"Can I?" the twin braided brunette girl looked at him._

_"Of course! Say, what's your name?" said the boy again while holding out his hand._

_She hesitantly took his hand and replied; "My grandmother call me Sa-chan, so you can call me Sa-chan. What's your name?"_

_"Sa-chan… That sounds cute. My name is…"_

* * *

_Wha-what was that just now? A dream? But somehow it seems real… The boy just now was me but I never saw a girl like that when I was a kid. Who is that girl?_

"Thank you for helping-"  
"He'll be-"  
"It's a good thing that he was treated quickly for-"

_What are all these noises? Mom? Dad? And who's the other one… It sounded like a guy but I'm sure it's neither Eiji nor Momo. Then who…_ Not wanting to have more questions he slowly opens his eyes. Then he saw it a guy. That he never saw before.

"Ryoma! / Shisonen! / Echizen! You're awake now!" Rinko, Nanjiro and his two friends; Momo and Eiji screamed in unison but in delight.

"Ah, you guys are too noisy."

"Hey! We were worried! You suddenly passed out like that. Thank goodness you're okay now after being treated."

"Treated?" He looked at his mother and father asking for explanation.

"I was so happy that you're fine that I forgot to introduce you to him. Ahahaha…" his mother, Rinko laughed sheepishly.

"Shisonen, he was the one who treated you, Syuusuke Fuji. He's an Alchemist."


End file.
